Children of Mys
Evocation ~ Talos Arcas (Appears as a male half-elf warmage in orange battle raiment and a bearskin for a cloak, his right arm is mechanical and crackling with energy which pools in his hand as a ball of lightning). Talos Arcas is passionate and prone to violence. Not evil, however, he tends to view every situation as a competition and he always plays to win. He enjoys watching conflicts and appreciates it when evocationists use their ability effectively. He doesn't talk about what caused him to lose his arm, but it's replacement is a marvel of construction acting as a Staff of Power. Abjuration ~ Yolanda (Appears as matronly female halfling farm-woman in rusted armor with a red apron, carrying a sequoia tower shield nearly as tall as she is. Her clothes beneath her armor are green and goldenrod.) Yolanda is a gentle soul. She hates conflict and takes no joy in the "thrill" of battle or the notions of conquest or victory. That said, not liking something is not the same as not being good at it. Her grit and determination when protecting her charges is unprecedented. Alteration/Transmutation ~ Kaos (Constantly shifting non-binary form of different races, wearing different shades of green dress, but always distinguished by their eyes which swirl with Astral energy) Kaos is a nebulous entity of no discernible intent, form or motivation. They seem to mostly drift in Pandemonium. In Pandemonium their presence is noted as being an area of calm amongst the raging storms of the Plane of Chaos. It's almost as if Kaos is slowing down the radically changing environment Enchantment ~ Gingtac (pronounced Gin'tack) Appears as a slightly tall, but stocky male gnome wearing a thick violet smock that smolders at the edges as if he walks his iron into the fire, his imperial clothes accented by soot and grease and comes across as a kindly old science teacher or auto body instructor. Typically seen wearing a what appears to be a dirty linen shirt and pants under a thick leather apron that goes from his shoulders to his ankles. He also has matching work gloves and a pair of hard leather boots. He also wears an elaborate pair of glasses that has many different monocles on both sides. He is a creative individual, his avatars tend to focus on crafting houses unless someone convinces him to get involved, the easiest way to do that is to point out some magical or technological advantage one side has over the other. Charm~ Nym (Appears as a nature sprite suitable to the environment wearing lilac and azure bedlah, her sinuous movements give the impression of her floating of the ground) Sorcerous enchantress, plus mesmerist. Her home is a grand palace but there are a lot of mirrors. Out and about she's a lot like a nymph in a great many respects but if someone comes after her at home..... It won't end well. Summoning ~ In'Tyr (Appears as an aged male human wizard in yellow robes trimmed in wildcat fur, his wiry arms hefting a large maple macuahuitl, his greying vanilla beard draped around his shoulder like a shawl) Divination ~ Feyte (Appears as a young female elf in blue, translucent gossamer robes, her hood hangs just over her thick glasses) Illusion ~ Alister, the Consort of Shadow (Appears as a attractive male of the race witnessing the deity, suited in the finest indigo ensemble, giving off the air of aristocracy) Necromancy ~ Vecna (Appears as a human skeleton with very little flesh remaining, wearing the tattered remains of what once were luxurious dark purple, bordering on ultra-violet robes, that are now just dingy black strips) Talos Arcas.png Yondalla.png Kaos.png Gintac2.png Nym.png In'Tyr.png Feyte.png Alister.png Vecna2.png